


Sweeter Than Pumpkin Pie

by RainbowStalker



Category: The Maine (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Halloween, M/M, pat is the prettiest princess in the land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStalker/pseuds/RainbowStalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are getting ready for a Halloween party.<br/>As always, Pat has the best costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Pumpkin Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I found in my computer from last Halloween (well last November, because I'm always late for everything...)
> 
> I hope you like it!

Only the shuffling of clothes and makeup could be heard inside the house as the boys were getting ready for their high school's Halloween party. As it was their senior year, they had decided to keep their costumes a secret until it was time to leave.

Only Pat was missing from the living room when came the moment of the great reveal. So the others started to take a look at those around them: Garrett was dressed as a zombie (he claimed it was a different zombie than last year), Jared was dressed as a bright pink power ranger, John was dressed as a burger?? and Kennedy was some weird werewolf.

They all complimented each other of their choice of attire and sat down to wait for Pat.

No one really knew what to expect. I mean, it was PAT. All heads turned towards the entrance when they heard footsteps come down the stairs. A mop of brown hair, then a blushing face poked into the room, disappearing when he saw all eyes on him. A couple of seconds later, he finally appeared basket in hand, dressed as the little red riding hood.

John whistled, mock-ogling Pat as the brunet stood there, abnormally shy about his choice in costume. Then he took a look around the room and his eyes locked with Kennedy's.

As the big bad wolf, Kennedy probably should have said that Pat looked downright edible, but he really just wanted to cradle the smaller boy in his arms and never let him go. Not that he didn't always feel that way, but the costume just seemed to amplify that pull.

As Pat edged away from John's mock-creeper stare, he became closer to Kennedy. Seeing his chance, Kennedy grabbed Pat by the waist and pulled him into his lap. The smaller boy squealed, obviously not having expected that to happen.

Kennedy inched his face closer and closer to the others boy's, then suddenly pulled up his mask, planting a short peck on Pat's nose, then on his lips.

After getting over the shock, Pat blushed bright red and looked at Kennedy, confused. The taller boy just laughed, shaking his head fondly. He pulled Pat closer, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“You’re too cute,” he whispered. “I could eat you. Maybe I will.”


End file.
